Compass
by PierraEverlastRose
Summary: Part 1- When the tragic happens Morgan is stuck between life and death but with everyone around her they will help her however they can. But when Greg is there to guide her he realizes that anything is possible. Even miracles. It can guide them to where they want to go. What is it that Greg can do? Well he thought it was impossible but is it really possible? He's Morgan's compass.
1. Part 1 Chapter 1

**Compass**

**Part 1- **When the tragic happens Morgan is stuck between life and death but with everyone around her they will help her however they can. But when Greg is there to guide her he realizes that anything is possible. Even miracles. It can guide them to where they want to go.

* * *

**Part 1**

**Chapter 1 **

Greg got out of the Denali, shut the car door then ran at top speed into the hospital. He got a call from Nick that Morgan was there. Apparently she got struck in the back and fell on her head on a curb. He heard that she was in critical condition and came straight there. He went inside and saw Nick, Russell and Ecklie there.

"How is she doing?" asked Greg

"Still in critical condition." answered Russell

Greg swallowed right there as he looked at the door impatient. His worst fears were coming to light. That something drastic would happen to her. He cares about her more than anything. He really likes her ever since she set foot in the crime lab and he saw her. He was babbling like an idiot then and still sometimes acts that way around her.

_When night is falling so hard upon you_

_And the world is hanging heavy on your heart_

_When you're so stranded, you're barely standing_

_I will hold you, shield you, show you_

_I am standing by_

Greg stood there concerned and worried. There was no news yet. So why was he feeling this way? Was he in love with her? He looked at Ecklie who has his head down. Ecklie was the most concerned as he is Morgan's father. But Greg was as equally concerned. She truly makes him happy, feel safe and that there was greatness ahead for him. That tomorrow will always be there.

But now Morgan is in there and possibly fighting for her life. He was there hoping, praying that everything will be alright. But he feels more stranded than ever with how things have been going on. He's lost without Morgan. He needs to be reminded that she will be there. How she is always there for him? Now is it the opposite? Does he need to guide her? That he needs to be there by her side. That he's there for her.

_And when you're lost_

_And think no one can find you_

_I will remind you, you're not alone_

_I will be there_

_I'll be the one to guide you_

_My love will be your compass _

_I will lead you home_

Greg kept standing there and staring at his shoe as he put it in circles. He was fiddling with his shoes and the collar of his shirt. The more he waited the longer it took it made the anticipation rise inside of him. It made him want to see Morgan more than ever. He looked at the other three there and saw how they were not only concerned but waiting for answers. It showed the most on Ecklie's face than the others.

Greg started thinking of all the memories he has of Morgan like the first time they met, how he got jealous when was attracted to a model who was the victim at one point, how they had no electricity in the crime lab, the case of the copycat killer with the slaughterhouse and many more. There were so many great memories he has and some terrible as well. But that's what life is you go through good and bad times. Unfortunately this is one of those bad times that happen.

Greg was barely standing at the moment but then the door to the room opened and two doctors came out. Greg raised his head hoping they would come over to bring them news. But they stopped and the doctors talked for a little while trading notes or something. Then they came over.

"You Morgan's family?" asked a doctor

"I'm her father these guys are just her co-workers." said Ecklie standing up and went over

"Alright well I'm Dr. Perkins I'm looking after Morgan for the time being." said Dr. Perkins a young middle aged man to be around his younger forties with straw colored hair and wire rimmed glasses

"How is she?" asked Greg right there

"As of right now she is sedated and it's still too early to be sure. But we will keep doing tests and checking every hour." said Dr. Perkins

"Thank you doctor." said Ecklie

"Can we all see her?" wondered Russell right there

"Sure but one at a time, I think her father should come in first." said Dr. Perkins

Ecklie went between Russell and Nick and went in the door to go see Morgan while Greg stayed back in a waiting room and sat down on a chair. Greg placed his hand up to his face for the time by making bother his hand and cheek numb. But he was fine with it. He kind of wanted to be the only one left at the hospital for her when he went in. So when Ecklie was done in there Russell then went to see her for five minutes then Nick went in for five minutes as well.

Nick came out of the room and went past the waiting room and glanced at Greg for a moment. Greg got up from where he was sitting and walked over to the hospital room and went in it. He saw Morgan silently lying on the bed with her eyes closed. She looked so beautiful and serene right there. He walked slowly over to the bed.

He put his hand to her hand and rubbed it gently and sweetly. He feels so bad for her right there just by looking at her face and eyes closed and the blonde hair lying flat and dull. It's usually so filled with life and always looked golden to him whenever he looked at her. Now all he sees is someone who needs to get better and get out of that place and back to the crime lab.

To him she is just a dream. A dream that has became his nightmare. He gently moved his hand and moved it to her cheek and rubbed his thumb on her cheek right there. His face was plastered with concern and pure love. Something that was truly amazing. He was giving her something that every girl out there wants. He is giving her love, affection and attention. She truly is his dream and hopes that one day it can become real.

"Morgan . . . please . . . please come back." Greg whispered as he looked at her lifeless face "Everyone at the crime lab needs you."

"I need you."


	2. Part 1 Chapter 2

**Compass**

**Part 1**

**Chapter 2 **

Greg woke up to find himself still in the hospital by Morgan's bed as he remembers that he rushed into the hospital yesterday. When he heard the news he was devastated and wanted to see her. Nick refused for him to come but Greg kept on insisting until finally Nick gave in. Greg was so in shock that he stayed there with her the whole time not wanting to leave. He still doesn't want to leave her here all alone.

He heard footsteps and looked up to see Ecklie come in the room and Greg got up from where he was sitting. He looked at Morgan's father right there who saw Greg right there. Greg was a little embarrassed as a pink tint ended up on his cheek.

"Greg what are you doing here? Did you sleep here?" said Ecklie surprised and shocked at the same time

"Yeah." muttered Greg and looked at Morgan right there seeing how lifeless she still looked "I couldn't leave her alone."

"I understand Sanders." said Ecklie

"I should go." replied Greg and started on walking away

"Sanders." said Ecklie looking at Greg as Greg turned around "I know how much you care for my daughter. I've noticed it before."

Greg looked at the sheriff right there surprised that he knew on how much he cares for Morgan. He if knows that then he probably also knows how much he likes her as well. This was her father and he wasn't sure how Ecklie would react to Greg actually liking her. The two of them are co-workers and he knows of the rules.

"I'm glad you're here for her she constantly talks about you. It's good that there's someone other than her family that's here that constantly worries and cares about her deeply." said Ecklie

"Of course, she's been there for me and that's what friends are for." Greg responded as he looked at the sheriff

"You mean a friend who has a crush." replied Ecklie as Greg got wide eyes "When that helicopter got hijacked the way you reacted is not a way someone normally reacts it's a way family or someone who truly loves reacts. I've noticed your feelings here and there whenever I come."

"I . . ." muttered Greg while stammering under his breath

"Keep treating her the way you do Sanders you're truly genuine." said Ecklie

Greg smiled, looked at Morgan for a quick moment and turned around going out of the hospital room leaving Morgan there with her father. He knows he should have stayed there longer but he thinks its best her father was there with her now. He was worried more than anything but he hopes that she will be alright and get out of this. Greg took one last glance seeing Ecklie sitting on the bed while he looked at Morgan's still face.

* * *

Greg entered the crime lab later that day and went into the break room to grab coffee and sat down on a chair. He looked to the ground as he casually sipped the coffee every now and then. He was so worried. Worried more he can be. He doesn't understand it. He can't deal with all this anticipation and worry. He wants her to be here smiling and happily talking with everyone. Now she's in the hospital fighting for her life.

"Greg." said Nick Stokes coming into the break room and saw the younger CSI sitting there

"Oh Nick. Hey." muttered Greg right there

"You didn't stay all night at the hospital did you?" asked Nick

"No." Greg lied

"Look Greg we all know of your feelings for Morgan but can't you at least try and pay attention to your work. You're worried I get it. But what you need to do is you need to believe in yourself and get busy." Nick responded

"I . . ." started Greg

"Go and get your assignment from Russell. You need to get busy." said Nick

"Nick." replied Greg

"Go." Nick practically barked knowing sitting and mopping around wasn't the answer for Greg

Greg got up from where he was sitting still holding onto his cup of coffee as it was still half full. He took a long drink from it then looked at Nick. Maybe he was right. Maybe he just needs to not think about it for a time being. He's still going to be worried but getting preoccupied might be a good thing.

He left the break room and threw the empty cup of coffee in the trash. He walked in the crime lab halls and looked into some of the labs. He saw Henry getting some DNA to put in the system for a suspect he was working on for Morgan. He saw Hodges working on a certain trace that Greg wasn't sure what it was. Although Hodges was working you for sure knew what his face meant.

Greg got to Russell's office but saw that he wasn't there yet. So he just decided to go in and sit down on a chair and wait. Russell is the one to give out assignments to everyone for cases to work on. He sighed and gasped for a little air as he can barely breathe with all the worrying going on. It is building up inside of him and it's getting worse.

Finally Russell got to his office going in while looking at papers not noticing that Greg was even there. He seemed preoccupied with something that it made him tired and wipe his face. Russell took his glasses off for a moment wiped his face again and yawned then put his glasses back on. He then looked to the side and gave a startled scream.

"Greg." said Russell right there as he held onto his chest "What are you doing here?"

"I need a case to work on." said Greg getting up

"Trying to keep Morgan off the mind?" Russell responded

"Yeah it was Nick's idea. He said I should get busy and try not to be too worried in other words." Greg depicted

"Of course, let's see what I have." said Russell going to his desk and went through his pile "Ah ha."

Russell grabbed something from the pile and was happy about it. He looked at Greg surveying him hoping he can handle it. Ever since Morgan's incident and her being in the hospital Greg has been not handling it very well. But Russell wrote something on the paper.

"Double murder at a house in Mesquite." said Russell right there then saw Greg's face "Look Greg I know how worried you are of Morgan. Just let it take some time for her to get better and maybe you shouldn't stay the night at the hospital."

Greg opened his mouth right there to try to say something but couldn't think of anything to say. How did Russell know about him staying the night at the hospital with Morgan? It was an accident that he stayed the night but he was glad that he did. He has feelings for her he will admit to that but to Russell of all people that's different.

"Ecklie told me." said Russell

"Oh of, course." Greg replied as he looked at the supervisor

"Ecklie also told me that you're worried about Morgan as well probably just as much as he is." Russell continued on "That by staying there it showed what kind of person you are in general; a nice, sweet, caring, respectful, responsible, gentle and honorable person. Ecklie said that's what he saw in you. That is something you don't find very often in people."

"Thanks Russell." responded Greg right there "I used to be a little crazy by playing air drums and everything when I was a lab tech but I've grown over the years."

"You've grown really well then." Russell understood as he looked at Greg knowing in a tacit way "People have told me what you were like years ago mostly Catherine when she was here Brass, Sara and Nick. Stories tell you about people not only on how they were in the past but what kind of person they are. You were always caring and going out of your way."

"Honestly I think of them as grey areas." Greg rejected the response but was still happy about it

Greg stood there knowing how he has grown sometimes he doesn't mind people talking about it but there are some memories that should just be kept in the past because to him the past is the past. He wants to live in the present time and look towards the future. He wants to see what it holds for him. For right now he's not sure but is hoping that Morgan is a part of it, hopefully. But for right now he knows that she is fighting for her life but she's strong. So for now he's just going to hope, pray and love every moment he's make any moment of his life count.

He looked out the door and he saw Nick and Sara talking together smiling and happy. He wasn't sure how they could be so happy but they are. Just the way they were talking it's like they have been friends forever but it's only been fourteen years. They really got each other and get along so well.

Okay so why was he sulking while everyone else is having a good time. It's like he can't think straight anymore. He thinks it's all because of Morgan but like Nick said maybe he just needs some time off of thinking about her. Maybe delving into a case can really help him out. If he got really busy and only thought about the case then he would know that it could work. But there's only one way to find out and that is to do. So now all he has to do is to wait and see what's going to happen to him. To what's going to happen in the future.

He looked back around and looked at Russell who was surveying him at the moment. He doesn't know why his supervisor is doing it but he's doing it for a certain reason. He saw how comfortable Russell looked in the chair while looking at him. So maybe he's just thinking too hard.

"Russell thanks for the nice words but I should get to the double murder." said Greg right there

"Of course take Jules with you she could have some fun with this case I just know it." said Russell right there

"Sure." Greg responded as he went out of the door to the hall and get to this case and get away from all this worrying for the time being

Let's see where this goes


	3. Part 1 Chapter 3

**Compass**

**Part 1**

**Chapter 3**

Greg entered a house in Mesquite with Julie Finlay to where a double murder took place. Greg was holding onto his crime scene kit clutching onto it very tightly. Although he wants to work on the case he can't stop thinking about Morgan and what's going on with her. It was bothering him more than anything it keeps coming back even if he tries to push it away it keeps coming back.

Julie saw Greg right there clutching and playing with his hands. She knows that he likes Morgan and how much he cares for her. Finn sighed right there and brought her shoulders back. She can't believe she was going to do this but she is going to.

"Greg go. I can see that you are trying your best to not think about Morgan but I can see that you just can't. I don't think with what you're going on right now that you can even pay attention to the case." said Finn

"Finn." Greg started

"Go, go see Morgan." Finn ordered

"Thank you Finn." said Greg

"I can get a ride from Sara or Nick whoever I can to work the case." replied Finn

Greg turned around and went to the Denali and put his crime scene kit in the trunk then shut it. He then went up to the driver's side opening to door then went in and sat down. He turned on the ignition and then got out of its parking spot there. He then ended up driving to the hospital Morgan was at the moment unconscious. He really wants to see her again more than anything in the world as she means everything to him even if they are not dating. He finally got to the hospital and out of the Denali and went into the hospital.

He walked over to Morgan's hospital room to still find her unconscious on the bed. He then saw an oxygen mask over her mouth and face trying to give her oxygen and make sure her breathing is under control. As well as too hopefully revive her as well if they can. He sat down on the chair beside the bed and continued to look at her. He saw her blonde hair somewhat neat and she was beautiful, so beautiful in his eyes.

He leaned forward and grabbed her hand right there and started to gently smooth it while he looked at her face and lifeless body. Although she looks peaceful she also looks hurt. He doesn't know where she even is but wherever she is, she needs to come back. It is hurting him more than anything. His feelings have integrated and become more prominent than ever. He feels like he loves her even though they never even dated.

Greg moved his hand and turned her hand around. He looked at it then he put his hand to her touching it. He then went and put his hand up to her face and touched the outline of it. He was almost kneeling but still sitting on the chair with one hand to her hand and the other to her face. All of a sudden he felt a zap and it was like things disappeared.

_ Greg was standing in a place that looked like oblivion it then disappeared and he was surrounded by a garden with a water fountain in the middle. There were butterflies everywhere flying in grace. He walked between two hedges and stopped. He saw a body wrapped around with a knee length white dress and blonde hair kneeling with their hands to their face. _

_ He walked up going by its side and sat down beside it. He looked at it and saw that it was Morgan. She was sobbing uncontrollably right there. He looked at her and put his hand to her wrist. She looked up and right into Greg's brown eyes as he looked at her. _

"_Greg." said Morgan trying to say his name but was still sobbing "Where, where are we?"_

"_I don't know. It's your place Morgan." said Greg while looking at her while hearing birds whistle and sing _

"_I created this place." said Morgan _

"_You did?" Greg responded and leaned closer to him _

"_What happened to me?" asked Morgan cutting to the chase _

"_You, you got struck and fell on your head." said Greg right there out of the blue "You're in critical condition. So the only option for you was to come here because you were scared." _

_ Morgan looked up at him right there as they both were kneeling there. Greg grabbed her hand and brought her up and sat down on the edge of the fountain. They sat side by side as he held onto her hand. She still has tears on her face as they kept on running down her face. All she wants is peace, quiet and the person who did this locked up in jail. _

_ Greg wrapped his arm around her as she set her head on his shoulder. She feels broken and hurt. It doesn't seem to go away it keeps on coming back. She wants it to go away though. Why does it have to feel so hard for her to deal with all of this? She can't leave this place with everything inside of her in deep and hard pain. _

"_Will I ever go back?" asked Morgan in a monotone  
"I sure hope so." said Greg right there "But for right now all you need is hope and to stay strong. Can you do that Morgan?"_

"_I think so." responded Morgan _

"_Just relax Morgan." said Greg _

"_I'll try but Greg." said Morgan as she looked up _

"_Alright just don't get involved with cynicism once you come back." replied Greg_

"_I won't but it's going to be awhile till I come back." said Morgan _

"_You need to come back now." Greg responded_

"_I can't Greg. I just can't." Morgan said between sobs _

"_Come here." said Greg _

_ Morgan leaned in closer to Greg and he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. Morgan kept her head to Greg's chest in shame not being able to remember a single thing. Before she got struck in the back and hit her head on the curb. Now here she is stuck between life and death._

"_I'm here to guide you, to show you. You're not alone Morgan." said Greg right there "You're in my heart and I'm in yours." _

_ The sky around them ended up turning dark and it became colder. Greg looked around knowing that even though he is here with Morgan he can't stay here forever. He doesn't belong here with her at the moment. Greg set his hand that wasn't in the embrace to her hand right there as she looked up. He was reminding her that he is there for her and nothing can befall her when he is there beside her. _

"_This world is heavy and I'm stranded Greg but you need to go. I know you are standing by but its time." said Morgan as she touched his face_

"_I know. This isn't my place to be." replied Greg _

"_I will be fine." responded Morgan _

"_I will wait for you Morgan." Greg whispered in her ear "I don't care what happens." _

"_I know, I know." Morgan repeated _

"_I care about you more than anything." said Greg _

"_I know you do but you know that –" started Morgan_

"_I understand Morgan this will be over at some point I know of it. I also know that you will come back when it's safe for you." replied Greg knowing the truth "I will make sure the guy is locked up okay. I'm here for you I always have been and I always will." _

"_Okay." replied Morgan_

"_I've got to go." said Greg standing up _

_ He walked out of the place there and stopped. He turned around and looked at Morgan right there as her hair was blowing around. He smiled then went back walking towards where he entered. He saw an arch that he thinks he came through, through Morgan's memory. He walked forward._

Greg came back shocked and opened his eyes big and wide. He couldn't believe what just happened. He has a connection with her for some reason. So what happened exactly? He wasn't sure. But now he needs to figure out who did this to her so she can come back. She's scared and in hiding that's why she's done this and sedated. She can't just say that.

"I will get this guy." said Greg as he stood up

_**You're world in shadows and you're left feeling, left out in the cold**_


End file.
